Mental Stasis
by AmricanIdiot999
Summary: Cyborg is kidnapped by a new group of villians, and the Titans have to rescue him, but, these are no ordinary villians... CyRae. That's the only absolute couple for now. Chapter 7 up! Now, review and be happy!I mean, review NOW!
1. Danger's Grasp

Okay, go easy on me, since this IS my first Cy/Rae fic.  
  
Chapter 1: Danger's grasp  
  
Streets of Jump City  
  
All of the Titans had piled into the T-car. All 6 of them. (Read Something Wicked this way Comes, to understand Vampyre. Though you don't have to get this fic.) They had tried to leave on vacation, but it seemed danger followed them wherever they were. Cyborg was desperately trying to avoid the bullets of a would-be mugger. The rest were trying to avoid them also, but it was hard. Finally, Robin decided that something had to be done  
  
"Vampyre! Get them off our tails!" Robin yelled.  
  
"I'm gone." Was all Vampyre said in response. He phased into the shadows, appearing on top on the T-car. He gripped the metal frame with his claws. Steadying himself, he jumped onto the top of the attacker's car. It shook with the impact of his jump. Gripping the sides, he pulled up, and slammed the car down, popping the tires. It spun out of control, ending up in a ditch. He leapt off, and ripped the door off. The metal screamed as it was ripped off.  
  
"Do I even have to ask?" Vampyre asked, enjoying the fear he saw on their faces. Robin stepped in, grabbing the guy by his shirt.  
  
"Who sent you to do this?" Robin asked, venom in his words  
  
"No-one, but my friend thought we could take you."  
  
"Your friend...?"  
  
"Yeah" He said, gesturing at the running figure.  
  
"Vampyre...?"  
  
"Without a trace." Vampyre raced across the grass, quickly closing the distance between him and the instigator. When he looked back and saw what was coming, he panicked and ran faster. His fear only made Vampyre catch up faster. When he was close enough, he tackled the instigator. He brought him back, walking.  
  
"Why did you attack us?" Robin asked, malice in his voice.  
  
"I d-don't know! You just looked rich."  
  
"Think about that in jail." Robin said, as the coppers pulled up.  
  
"W-wait, can I get a shortened term? For co-operating and all?" The one who snitched on his friend asked.  
  
"We'll see what we can do," Raven said.  
  
Back at the Titans Tower...  
  
They had decided to come back to the tower, and also decided that, the next vacation would be an air flight to their destination. Cyborg and Beast Boy decided to unwind and play video games. Nothing-unusual there. Starfire decided to cook dinner, dragging Robin along to help. Vampyre decided to retreat to his room to do who knows what? This left Raven all alone, which is how she normally was, but she wanted to do something with someone, anyone.  
  
"Hey Starfire, need any help cooking?" She asked, in her usual monotone.  
  
"No, friend Raven, Robin is being a wonderful assistant." Raven hid her disappointment. She decided to try Vampyre next. Walking down the dark corridor, she noticed a drop in the temperature. She knocked on his door, and then came in.  
  
"Hey, Vampyre, need any help?" She asked, lightly touching his shoulder. He jumped, almost spilling a potion he had in his hand.  
  
"No thank you. I appreciate your offer, but there is nothing you can do."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Now go! Before one of these blows in my face because you distracted me." Raven left, now thoroughly depressed, even more so than usual. She walked with her head down into the living room. Cyborg looked over, and saw that she looked sad. He finished slaughtering Beast Boy in whatever game he was playing, and walked over to her.  
  
"Anything wrong Rave?" he asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Nobody wants to do anything with me. Odd as it sounds, I just want to do something with some body."  
  
"I get it. Well, what do you want to do?" Raven's face reddened a little.  
  
"Spend time with... you."  
  
"Wanna go for a ride then?"  
  
"Sure." The two walked to the garage. Cyborg opened the door for Raven, and got in himself. As they drove off, Vampyre went to the top of the Tower, and threw the potion he was working on earlier down. A smoky image of Raven and Cyborg embraced floated into the air. As the image rose, Vampyre muttered "Dul keawr seg ju turniost elhers." He walked back to his room; unaware that Starfire had been witness to it all.  
  
Starfire was unsure whether to tell her friends or to ask Vampyre what he had done. She decided to just ask him. After all, he is my friend, she thought. As she was walking down the hallway to his room, she too noticed the temperature drop. She knocked on his door and entered when he said, "Come in."  
  
Starfire nervously edged her way into his room, paranoid of the objects he had set up.  
  
"Friend Vampyre, I do not know what you have done, but I wish to know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"On the roof. I wish to know what you did on the roof."  
  
"Ah. I know that they are emotional unstable in one-way or another. I hope to keep them from breaking up, by offering them the happiness I was never able to have," At seeing the puzzled look on her face, he explained further. "It's kinda like giving a blessing. I want them to stay together, so I gave them something I never had: happiness."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No, I wish to go now!" Star said, rushing out, breathing a sigh of relief when she got back to the main room.  
  
Inside the T-car...  
  
Cyborg was driving, focusing on the road, because he didn't know what to say. Raven had no idea what to say either, so she kept quiet. In both their minds, they saw the hazy image of them embraced. They heard the words, "Dul keawr seg ju turniost elhers." Though neither of them knew what they meant, they were sure they had to do with the image of them embraced.  
  
This made them loosen up a little. When the silence threatened to envelope them both again, Cyborg took a stab at conversation.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?"  
  
"I, I don't know."  
  
"Just, ride around then?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
They rode around in silence for about 20 minutes, then decided that enough was enough. The T-car pulled up, just as Vampyre pulled himself out of meditating, Robin stopped training, Starfire stopped watching Robin, and Beast Boy stopped playing a game. A hush fell over the Titans as Raven walked in, followed by Cyborg. The two felt as if something had been happening, but stopped as soon as they stepped in. What an unusual silence it was.  
  
Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, that's it for the first chapter. For the next, I'm going to try something relatively new, and do P.O.V's. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Thoughts of You

I would like to take this time to thank the two people who have stuck by me. Raventhedarkgoddess and Priestess Aishisu. Perhaps CyborgAndRaven4Ever will come along for the ride too. Who knows? Now that I got that outta the way, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
Chapter 2: Thoughts of You  
  
(A/n: Cyborg's P.O.V.) Their silence froze us. No one moved, breathed, or even twitched while we stood there. I couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened that we didn't know about. Or perhaps we did, but we hadn't looked hard enough. I didn't know much about premonitions, but I had a feeling it had something to do with the image of us embraced. Finally Robin found his voice.  
  
"Uh... welcome back."  
  
"Were we really gone that long?" Raven asked, coldly.  
  
"No, I guess not." Raven shrugged, and walked to her room. I wanted to go to her room too, but she seemed to want to be alone. I gave up and walked to my room too. I sighed as I lay down to rest, thinking only of Raven.  
  
Cyborg's room, 11:56 P.M.  
  
I woke up, feeling dizzy. I figured it was after anyone would be up, but I decided to check on Raven anyway. The only reason I went to check on her was because I knew no one else was up. I walked out of my room to Raven's. I knocked lightly, not wanting to (ARGH! I CAN'T THINK OF THE WORD!) knock the door in again. (knock wasn't what I was looking for, but it fits) I waited for my eye to adjust to the darkness. Raven was tossing and turning in her bed, a sure sign that she had another nightmare. I walked over to her, and picked her up, cradling her.  
  
"You wish to be with her in her dream, don't you?" A voice asked, making me jump, almost dropping Raven. I looked up, to see a pair of red eyes staring out at me from the shadows. _Funny, I didn't see him there before_, I thought. Although he had scared me, it also infuriated me that he had been in here.  
  
"What were you doing in here?" I asked accusingly. He smirked, something that made my blood boil.  
  
"Helping her. She has been having nightmares for some time now, and has asked me to find a solution. By studying her when she sleeps, I may find a cure." As much as I hated to admit it, it made sense. Vampyre was the only one of us who could without sleep for days, and still function 100%. And because he was so dark, it was no wonder that Raven at least felt she could talk to him. I guess I could learn that their relationship isn't romance, but just friendship.  
  
"Have you been in here each night?" He smirked again. I knew he could tell that I loved her, and I could tell that he was loving this.  
  
"Yes. I told you, I need to study her sleeping for a while. Then I may be able to come up with a cure for her nightmares. You, of all people, shouldn't have a problem with it. Considering the fact that I am helping her." He made perfect sense. Somewhere inside me, a little voice shouted "He lies!" but I didn't believe it. I laid Raven back down on the bed, being very gentle.  
  
"Okay, but, do me a favor. Can you hurry and find her a cure?"  
  
"It is slow work. If you're thinking about helping, don't. You'd only slow me down. Now, go." He said, pulling the covers over Raven. His hand glowed a translucent black when he touched Raven's forehead, and she seemed to rest easier. I left, silently thanking my teammate for giving Raven a little bit of easier rest. In my room, my instinct fought with my common sense.  
  
My instinct told me to go back in there and stay with her, but my common sense said for me to trust Vampyre. I decided to ask him about it in the morning.  
  
Titans Tower, main room, 9:26 A.M.  
  
I walked in, feeling dizzy. Robin was cooking breakfast. Beast Boy and Starfire weren't up yet. Raven was with Vampyre, who was doing... something. I watched, fascinated that Raven would listen to anyone so well.  
  
"Tongue." She held her tongue out, carefully watching Vampyre's movements. He looked briefly at her tongue, then muttered something else I couldn't hear. He leaned across the table and checked her ears. If I didn't know they weren't in love with each other, I would've sworn he was kissing her. He also checked her neck.  
  
"Hold out your left hand." She did so. He took her hand, and turned it over, looking carefully over the marks. He licked his right thumb and then placed it on her palm. She quickly drew her hand back.  
  
"What did you just do?"  
  
"That will appear or disappear depending on certain things. Open your palm and observe." I watched too, as the black thumbprint on her palm rapidly disappeared.  
  
"Come back to me before you sleep, and I will have everything I need."  
  
As Vampyre walked away, I walked up to Raven.  
  
"Did you know he was in your room last night?"  
  
"Yes. He has been as of late. I hope he can find a cure for my nightmares." That did it. For someone who didn't profess to love Raven, he spent a lot of time with her. Time to find out what was really going on. I cornered him as he was walking to his room.  
  
"What's goin' on man? What're you doing to Raven?!"  
  
"Helping her, as I told you last night."  
  
"No, you're doing something else, something more."  
  
"No, I'm not. If I was going to do something, like, rape her, or kill her, I would've already done it. And all of you would be dead. But that is putting me one step closer to becoming what I don't want to become. Also, since all of you are my friends, there is no reason to kill any of you. I have the power to kill each and every one of you seventy-six different ways. But I won't, I can't, because you're my friends. But don't think that just because I don't want to harm you, that you can take advantage of that fact. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some researching to do." It took a moment for his words to sink in. _If_ _I was going to do something, like, rape her, or kill her, I would've already done it_. His words rang clear in my mind. I just then decided that I was going to have to trust Vampyre. Dark as he may be, he was my friend. And friends deserve trust.  
  
And that is the end of the second chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! Next chapter will be Raven's P.O.V. So... I must know, what do you think???!!!! TELL ME!!!!!!!!!! . Too much sugar. BTW, in the beginning of the next chapter, I'll put a description of Vampyre. Since none of you (Minus you Raven) will have read Something Wicked this way Comes 


	3. Deadly Pause

Okaaaaaaaaay. Now I know! What? Never mind. Here's Vampyre's description. He's a little taller than Raven. (If you're wondering, I based him on Raven) He wears a black bodysuit, only his doesn't stop at his hips, it goes down to his boots. He has a row of three spikes on the wrists and shoulders of his body suit. His cape is blood-red on the inside, and black on the outside. It is much longer than Raven's, and is controlled from the shadows. He usually doesn't wear his cape around the Tower, but he always wears it when he's out. Instead of a regular eye color, he has red eyes, and black, spiky hair. And, no, TeenTitansGirl14 he's not evil. Again, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter three: Deadly Pause.  
  
(A/n: Raven's P.O.V.)  
  
I followed Vampyre to his room, wanting to see how far he had gotten. I shivered, vaguely wishing I had something warmer on than just a leotard and cape. I knocked on his door, and entered upon him saying, "Come in." In his room, it was a little warmer.  
  
"Good, you're here. I need you to change into something that will allow me to see your stomach." I looked at him as if he was crazy. He looked back with his piercing red eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then I will have all I need to come up with your cure." I went to my room, and changed into a regular black shirt, and jeans. I went back to his room, now glad that I had something more on. He lifted my shirt up, running his finger lightly across my stomach. I cringed, fighting not to laugh. He let my shirt fall down. I lifted my shirt up and looked to see if he had left any marks. He hadn't.  
  
"Now, since I am attempting to cure you, you will help." I agreed, glad to finally be rid of the nightmares.  
  
1 hour, 24 minutes later...  
  
"Finally!" He startled me out of my slumber. This time I didn't dream of anything, it was just an empty void.  
  
"What?" I asked, hoping against hope that it was a cure.  
  
"I just may have found a cure!" My heart leapt against my ribs. "But I don't know if it will work. I need you to drink this..." He said, handing me a vial with odd-looking liquid in it. I looked at him, then drank it. But it tasted horrible, and I almost threw it back up.  
  
"What... the h-hell was th-that?!" A-Are you trying... to kill me?!" I asked, coughing and sputtering.  
  
"I never said your cure would taste good, only hope to cure you. I'll need one more night studying you, then we'll go from there, okay?" I trusted him because he was my friend, but I didn't exactly like the thought of him watching me while I slept. But, I will endure it, if it means no more nightmares.  
  
"This had better work." I replied coldly. He gulped. I smirked; knowing that I scared him was a small victory for me.  
  
My room, 8:37 A.M.  
  
I awoke, feeling more rested than usual. I found that Vampyre was looking over me, he had his finger where my pulse was. I jerked my hand away, feeling better, and yet, more irritable.  
  
"How do you feel?" He asked, looking me straight in the eyes.  
  
"I feel more irritable and better rested." I said, staring him straight back in the eyes.  
  
"Hmm... an unprecedented side effect. I had not foreseen this. But, any nightmares?"  
  
"No." I replied, wanting to get this over with.  
  
"Good, good. I will not ask what your dreams were, 'cause that's an invasion of privacy. Let me know if anything feels different." I got up, and waited for Vampyre to go out of my room, then followed him to the main room. I made some tea, and drank it, vaguely hoping it would stop my hands shaking. But, before I could find out, the alarm blared, and I knew my tea would have to wait.  
  
"Titans, go!" Robin said, running to the door, and out. The rest of us followed.  
  
Jump City Bank, streets of Jump City  
  
A figure clad in black was waiting with a colossal blade. He appeared as though he was waiting for the Titans. He hadn't tried to run or anything. When he spoke, it was in a voice that sounded like a rasping whisper.  
  
"Oh, good, you're here. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."  
  
"Who are you?" Typical Robin talk. This got us nowhere.  
  
"I am the Reaver."  
  
"Why are you here?" This was Robin being stupid. Like the Reaver would tell us why he had come here.  
  
"To destroy you, of course." He said, hefting his Colossus Blade. He lifted it above his head, and slammed it on the ground, causing a shockwave of energy to explode towards us. We knew, at that point, that we were going to need everything our powers possessed to defeat The Reaver. So much for tea  
  
end chapter Soooooooooooooooo................ WHAT'D YA THINK???!!!! TELL MEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. No turning back now

This be the fourth chapter! creepy music Thank you so much to those who have taken the time to review what I have written. ALL OF YOU GUYS/GIRLS DESERVE SOMETHING SPECIAL! How bout a lil-longer chapter? Agreed!  
  
Chapter four: No turning back now  
  
(Robin's P.O.V.) The energy wave slammed into Vampyre, and knocked the rest of us back. It literally split Vampyre in two, but, being a vampire, it did little but make him madder. His sides reconnected, and he charged at The Reaver, Hellscythe raised. I jumped in after him, throwing a lightning disc at him. The Reaver obviously found Vampyre more threatening, as he parried Vampyre's blow, and let the disc hit him.  
  
I leapt in the fray, pulling out my Bo Stick, and raining a hail of blows at The Reaver. He blocked all of the blows easily, but with Beast Boy charging in as a Rhino, he was forced to abandon his attack. Cyborg constantly tried to beam him with his Sonic Cannon, Starfire was throwing Starbolts at him, and Raven was using her powers to throw in-animate objects at him. Then it got worse, as his two companions showed up. One of them had a Colossus Crossbow, and called himself The Rift. The other had a Colossus Scythe, and called himself The Reaper. We were in for a serious fight.  
  
I quickly gave orders. "Vampyre! Raven! You two take The Reaper! Beast Boy! Cyborg! You two take The Rift! Starfire! We'll take The Reaver!" We rushed at The Reaver, hoping to force him to attack early. He waited until the last minute, then jumped aside as Starfire's Starbolts slammed into where he had been. I was busy throwing Bat-a-rangs and lightning discs at him. We were working in tandem to keep him off balance. But he predicted our moves, and began to deflect Starbolts at me. At first they were easy to dodge, but he began to make it harder to deflect.  
  
Then one finally nailed me, and I was sent spiraling backwards. After that, I was in so much pain, and so dizzy, I couldn't get back up. I watched, a knot in my stomach, as The Reaver absorbed Starfire's Starbolts, and shot them back at her as a beam. She landed next to me. I watched hopelessly as the others slowly lost their battles. Cyborg and Beast Boy were trying their hardest to stop the bolt-slinging nightmare, Rift, but they were losing horribly. He was powering his bolts up, and they were interrupting BB and Cy's strategy. They met the same fate as us.  
  
We all watched, as Raven and Vampyre still fought on. Raven was doing her best to avoid the energy shockwaves, charged bolts, and dimension distortions. They realized long ago, that such attacks did no good, and had since resorted to melee combat. In-between using his powers, and swinging Hellscythe with expert skill, he had to also try to keep Raven fighting. Then, they all fired at Raven, and hit her, sending her down to where we all were. I looked at her.  
  
"We're doomed. Not even he can overcome such odds against even them."  
  
"Yes, he can. Long, drawn-out battles are good for him."  
  
"Why? He has stamina just like the rest of us, and it should be wearing thin right about now."  
  
"No, it isn't. He's half-demon, half-vampire, so he has more stamina than all three combined, but he is only one person."  
  
"I still don't see how we're going to win."  
  
"You see how his eyes are glowing, more than usual? That means he has bloodlust. The longer he fights, the more bloodlust begins to show. He becomes faster, stronger, and he thinks faster. The longer they fight him, the worse their odds are." I nodded my head in understanding. It made sense, since he was half-vampire.  
  
We turned back to the fight, to find Vampyre swinging Hellscythe in more complex patterns that had the Three sweating. Finally, The Reaver decided to end it. He yelled,  
  
"Enough! Let us get what we came for!" With that, the Three swarmed to where we were. We couldn't move, so we were helpless, and Vampyre was too far away to help. We all looked at them defiantly, hoping to buy Vampyre enough time to arrive, but it was to no avail, as they grabbed Cyborg, and disappeared through a dimension distortion, that The Reaper created. Vampyre got there just after that, his scythe slicing through thin air.  
  
"Damnit!" he cursed. He let his body fall to the ground. He absent-mindedly began to draw patterns in the mud with the sharp-end of Hellscythe. He snapped out of his trance, and realized what he had done. "Damnit again!"  
  
"What?" I asked, not aware of him even realizing he had done something.  
  
"These patterns. They are a prophecy I have tried to forget. It says I will be the deciding factor in the Final Battle. I hate prophecies, because I don't believe in fate."  
  
"What does that have to do with this?" Raven asked, in her icy monotone.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea."  
  
"Then why tell us about it?" She asked again  
  
"Because Robin asked why I cursed. Now he knows." Vampyre replied, irritated. He slammed the ground with his fist. "Damn them! Damn them all!"  
  
"Please, friend Vampyre, do not use such words." Starfire started. He slowly turned to look at her, his burning eyes wide, as if in disbelief.  
  
"I will use whatever damn words I want."  
  
"Please, do not-"  
  
"Must I repeat myself?" He asked, his voice low, and dangerous  
  
"THIS ISN'T HELPING!" Raven yelled. All of us turned to look at her. "Cyborg was kidnapped, and us yelling at each other is not going to bring him back."  
  
"Too true too true." Vampyre agreed.  
  
"I think we need to go back to the Tower and get some rest." Beast Boy said, waking up. (A/n: BB had been KO'd) With all of agreeing, Vampyre gave us each energy to get back, and more.  
  
Titans Tower, 9:46  
  
Breakfast was eaten in silence. None wanted to even talk about what had happened. After they had eaten breakfast, they went to their rooms. After they had rested, they would agree on a plan  
  
end chapter REVIEWS... MUST... HAVE... REVIEWS!!!! eye twitch 


	5. The Death Archon

As I write this chapter, I am not connected to the internet... sniff, sniff so, I might not see reviews! sniff, sniff, again I am also working on a Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne map, called Deadly Demon War. Well, this chapter might be a little screwy, so please, bear with me bear roars. Oh, dear dear sound Aww.. rats! rats squeaking Oh, don't have a cow! cow moos hehe, sorry about that, I just had to do it. Now.... ON WITH THE CHAPTER SAYS I!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: The Death Archon  
  
(A/n: Vampyre's P.O.V.) So... Vampyre's room!  
  
I woke up, feeling groggy. I couldn't remember anything at all, so I looked around to see where I was. Then the reality of what happened reared its ugly head. How they had slipped past me, it was all hazy, so I didn't know exact details. I was sure the others did though. Having temporarily forgotten, I looked at the clock, and received a shock. (No, that was not a planned rhyme. It just... happened) It was 11:24 P.M. We had all agreed to come up with a plan, and I wasn't about to let time get in the way.  
  
I rushed out to the main room, to see that only Raven was up. She had been reading, and didn't notice as I came in. I let her hear one of my thoughts, and she looked up, annoyed. Her face softened just a little as she realized it wasn't Beast Boy or Starfire. But, she just as quickly went back to her book. I probed her mind for why she had not spoken, and I found out exactly what I knew. She loved Cyborg.  
  
I knew that she would do anything to get Cyborg back, but I didn't know if she would like the idea that anything could happen while in this form. So I decided to break the ice.  
  
"Raven."  
  
"What?" She responded, colder than was usual.  
  
"I know that you would like Cyborg back, and I have an idea that may just do that. Would you like to know what it is?" She looked straight into my eyes. I could see I had put hope in them. Good.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"It is the merging of our two bodies into one entity: The Death Archon." At this moment, however, her face showed confusion. "We will merge into The Death Archon. We will be as one. However, I don't know what will happen as we try to separate. We could possibly end up stuck in one body for all eternity. Are you willing to take that risk, for Cyborg?" She nodded. "Oh, good. No worries then." (Yeah, yeah, Pirates of The Caribbean.)  
  
"How does it work?" I knew this would take awhile to fully explain it, but time was of the essence.  
  
"Shortened, we combine our essences into one, more powerful form. We will make decisions together." I hoped she would understand. She did.  
  
"And how do I know what powers we will have, and stuff like that?"  
  
"It will come as soon we are one. Speaking of which, do you wanna practice now?"  
  
"What is the point?"  
  
"So that we know if we can even merge. Are you ready?" Again, she nodded. I moved next to Raven. As I began to chant, and weave magic with my hands, I noticed the other Titans slowly walking in. It was too late to stop now. As I said the last words, "Juh Iothr Duoljh" our essences were pulled together, and we became The Death Archon. Our body was encased in a swirling mass of flames, and we were floating. The first thing I noticed was that I had access to Raven's thoughts, and she to mine.  
  
_What the Hell?_ She thought  
  
_What?_  
  
_I feel like I can unleash every ounce of rage and hatred and sadness I have without fear of consequences  
_  
_Perhaps, but it is best not to try, as this is the first time we have merged_ I told her.  
  
Robin looked at us in... horror. Then his face was overcome with fury.  
  
"What... is going on?" Starfire asked  
  
"We burn." We said, in a voice that was both of our own, and yet neither. Our thoughts were perfectly unified, as were our movements.  
  
"We have you done with Raven?" Robin spat at us. We looked at him with cold, dark, black eyes. The only reason he could look directly at us, was because our form was hazy in the flames, and our eyes stuck out against the red.  
  
"We are one. We are Raven and Vampyre at the same time, and still, a different entity."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked with malice, clearly believing I (Vampyre) had done something with Raven.  
  
_Raven_  
  
_What?_  
  
_Convince them of who we are_  
  
_...How?  
_  
_Do something only you would do, or would never do_  
  
_Like what?_  
  
_Say Starfire's ass is big, I don't know! (Thank you PM!)_  
  
_Then you convince them_  
  
_Must I remind you that we're both in jeopardy here? We don't know what will disrupt our form. If something does, chances are, I'll live, you won't. So start thinking.  
_  
... I stopped thinking so that Raven could think. Then I remembered something. When we spoke, we both did. Perhaps I could keep quiet so that only Raven's voice would be decipherable.  
  
_Perhaps I can keep quiet so that you can speak with only your voice_  
  
_Worth a try I suppose._  
  
"We speak the truth." Raven said in only her voice. Good, it had worked. Time for us to both speak. "Need anything further?" Robin shook his head. Perhaps it was time to find out what we could do.  
  
"We will find out what exactly we can do. Do not disturb us, understand?" They all nodded. We teleported to a deserted area of Jump City. We flexed our hands in preparation for an attack. We concentrated, then unleashed an energy wave that shook the very ground. We tried different attacks, variations of some attacks, and many different things, before teleporting back to the Tower, so that we could separate.  
  
When we got back, I said everything backwards, and our bodies slowly separated. The strain on us was so great that we both fell to the ground, to regenerate our energy. I slowly got up, almost falling back down a few times. Raven looked at me with sweat on her face. Her breathing was not normal, and neither was mine. But then she smiled a little, a sign that she knew what I had in mind. Robin noticed it.  
  
"Well, what do you have in mind?" he asked me. I smiled evilly.  
  
"Those who kidnapped Cyborg, are about to get it, and they won't live to tell about it." Robin smiled also. "And you two have a plan?" We nodded, simultaneously.  
  
end chapter YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Oh, and, I don't plan on doing BB's P.O.V. It's nothing against him, it's just... it would take forever, cause, really, he hasn't grown on me like the others have, so, no offence. 


	6. Blood Moon Rising

This is the second to the last chapter, so I am DEFINITELY doing to write a sequel. Yes, I know, everyone is screaming for joy, right? I'm wrong? Oh well, I'll improvise.  
  
Chapter Six: Blood Moon  
  
(Narrator P.O.V.) Raven looked at a map on screen. It showed where The Reaver, Reaper, and The Rift were hiding. She looked at the schematics of it, and, having no clue, turned the chair over to Robin. He looked it over, and saw what Vampyre had meant. It was a crude outpost, with hardly anything to speak of, which made it hard to find. He signaled to Vampyre, who was pacing. Vampyre's eyes lit up. Time to kill.  
  
About 200 ft. outside the "outpost"...  
  
(Okay, I like P.O.V.'s better, so it will be Raven's P.O.V. [By the way, I'm a die-hard Raven fan]) We crept up to a group of trees. Beast Boy was evidently paranoid, because when he stepped on a fallen twig, he almost screamed. Thankfully, Starfire was there to put a hand over his mouth, to stifle the scream. Vampyre was enjoying himself, in the thrill of the hunt, type of thing. I was nervous, as I doubted that this plan would work. The Death Archon took a lot out of us when we first used it, how much would it take out of us when we fought?  
  
As Robin had said, there were two guards, trying to look as thought they were just loitering. Robin looked at Vampyre, who nodded slightly. He crept up behind the first guard, and used Shadow Grab to hold the second in place. From behind, he punched his hand through the poor guard's chest, holding his heart. Still beating, Vampyre dropped the heart, removed his hand, and let the guard fall to his knees. The second, he let his vampiric side take over. He bit into the guards flesh, and proceeded to drain the second guard of all blood. He dropped the body, and gave the all-clear signal.  
  
We silently stalked over to where he was keeping watch. I looked at him warily.  
  
"What happened? Back there, it looked like you were enjoying yourself."  
  
"I was. You forget that I'm half-vampire, so I have bloodlust. I also don't seem to have lost some of my tendencies when I was Doombringer..."  
  
"Doombringer...?"  
  
"Long story, to be told later." (A/n: literally. I will tell you this story, SO DON'T SAY I NEVER DID NOTHING SPECIAL FOR YOU!)  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Cut it out, we came here to get Cyborg, not to discuss what Vampyre just did." Robin harshly whispered, cutting our conversation short. This seemed to snap Vampyre back into Stalk-and-Destroy mode. He slowly crept into the cave, keeping to the shadows as he crept up behind more guards. I sensed a powerful aura coming from inside him, an aura he had carefully concealed since before he came to us. It took hold of him whilst he was behind the guards. His eyes began to glow in the darkness. I watched, mesmerized as he gripped one guard on his shoulders, and ripped him into two half-pieces. He grabbed the other guard, on the shoulder, and then put his hand over the guard's face. He crushed the guard's skull in, and dropped the body.  
  
Then I realized, for the first time, that the aura was really a spirit. And that the spirit must have been what he had referred to as "Doombringer". I watched as his eyes slowly faded back to their usual blood red.  
  
"What happened back there?" Robin harshly whispered "I authorized you to only kill the first two, not all of them."  
  
"Robin, how else are we going to get in to where They are hiding? There is no other way, all of the guards must be eliminated, so that they cannot set off the alarm."  
  
"And what if they have radios and-"  
  
"They don't, I checked" Vampyre cut Robin off "Look, either you can come with me to help with Them, or you can turn back, and Cyborg can know that you didn't want to help." Robin's face fell. Vampyre made sense. But when he looked back up, it was a look of defiance.  
  
"I can't help you if you are to kill these people."  
  
"Then get left behind."  
  
"Fine." Vampyre looked at the rest of us.  
  
"Those who wish to have credit in helping to save Cyborg, follow me, those who don't have the heart... get out of my sight." Robin, who was furious, stalked off, with Starfire following him, with her head down, and a sad expression on her face. Beast Boy looked torn between following Robin and Starfire, or joining Vampyre and me. He finally chose to join us, and help save Cyborg. We rounded a corner to see a battalion of guards, and we tried to back off, but they had us surrounded. I sensed that powerful spirit taking hold of Vampyre again. I had to find out this time.  
  
"Vampyre! What is happening to you?! How can we help?!" He looked at me, and I saw it in his eyes.  
  
"Run away! Run from this godforsaken place! GO NOW!" He yelled, as he fell to his knees, hands at his head, in an effort to help him regain control.  
  
(A/n: NOW will be narrator's P.O.V.) A visual change came over Vampyre. Pieces of black, demonic armor flew to him, and attached to the proper places. As the armor suit was nearly complete, he had grown taller, and a little bit more muscular. The ground shook with the arrival of this powerful being. The final piece in his alter ego was a sword, with a Black blade. It glowed with an eerie light in the darkness.  
  
Doombringer cracked his neck, and looked around. When he spotted the guards, he just smiled malevolently. He spoke in a deep, demonic voice that echoed. "Foolish humans! Behold, and tremble before your despair!"  
  
A guard got enough courage to speak defiantly to Doombringer. "You cannot scare us into submission!"  
  
"Pathetic mortal! I am the doom, death, and destruction of this world! I am the Harbinger of Death. There is nothing you can do to stop me!" He spoke again, focusing solely on the guard. He gripped the sword in his right hand tighter.  
  
"Lies! All your words are l-"The guard was cut off, because he was cut in half. As he was saying the words, Doombringer had rushed at him with ungodly speed, and cut him down where he stood. He eyed the rest of the battalion.  
  
"Now... who's next?" he asked, with a smirk.  
  
end chapter SOOOO... What. Did. You. Think? I. Must. Know!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell. Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Click. The. Review. Button. I. Know. You. See. It. Click It!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. No Compassion

The absolute second-to-last chapter in this little tale of... whatever you wanna call it. Thank you to any, and everyone who reviews, you all deserve some kind of merit award, or, something.  
  
Chapter Seven: No Compassion  
  
Doombringer looked around, trying to decide which one to kill first. And, not being able to decide, he just rushed at the nearest one.  
  
"Shadow Speed! Darkness Phase!" He yelled, disappearing, and reappearing behind one of the guards, who was decapitated. This panicked the rest of the guards into trying to get away from Doombringer, making all the better to him. Raven had taken to the air to search for Cyborg in the confusion. Beast Boy had taken the form of a rhino, and was ramming guards left and right. Doombringer was slicing through guards, as though their armor was nothing more than paper.  
  
In all the confusion, a guard called out: "Focus on the one with the sword! Forget the rhino!" Doombringer's eyes grew wider. Then he narrowed them.  
  
"Pathetic mortals! You can't kill me! No mortal weapon can kill me! So, prepare to die." The guards tensed. There were only about half of them left, and Doombringer only seemed to be getting started.  
  
Raven, meanwhile, was still searching for Cyborg. Beast Boy had given up trying to help Doombringer, who made it quite clear that he didn't need any help, by killing off half the guards in under a minute. (Long sentence) He had taken the form of a hawk, and was helping Raven search. They circled the main chamber first, looking for any available corridors. They reached the end of the dome, and found the only passageway that lead to a different room.  
  
Doombringer was merely toying with the guards, loving every bit of the fear he saw on their faces. One guard rushed at him, and was sliced clean in two. A second guard had his heart removed. A third had his lungs completely ripped out. And so Doombringer came up with new ways to kill his victims. Once they were all dead, he went to catch up to Beast Boy and Raven.  
  
He snuck up behind Beast Boy, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What?" He asked, turning around  
  
"Your soul is mine!" Doombringer said, preparing to gut Beast Boy on Death's Call (A/n: that was his sword)  
  
"NO!" Raven yelled. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She yelled again, this time her eyes turned black, as did Death's Call. It flew to her hand, and she found out the hard way, that she couldn't lift it, when it hit her foot. Pain surged through her foot, as she used her powers to lift it off. She looked up to see Doombringer struggling with... something... or someone.  
  
"NO! You will not regain control..." Doombringer said, his voice strained. "I will. You will not harm my friends." Doombringer said in Vampyre's voice. His hands were at his head, as though a struggle was raging in his mind.  
  
"Get. Out." He growled, again in Vampyre's voice. "Never. We made a deal. I intend to see it through." This time in Doombringer's own voice. "When you broke the pact you made, you awakened me. There's nothing you can do now."  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Doombringer yelled, as his spirit was banished to the corners of Vampyre's mind, and the armor disappeared. Death's Call also disappeared from Raven's grasp. Beast Boy ran off to find Cyborg, and Raven ran to Vampyre, who still hadn't gotten up. He was lying perfectly still, and his eyes were barely open.  
  
"Vampyre, are you okay?" Raven asked, worry evident in her voice.  
  
"Raven... Take this." He said, showing her a small black, glowing orb.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Raven. In all the time I have lived, I have wanted but one thing: a daughter. This may be my only chance. It will make you pregnant, but you do not have to use it. If you do decide to use it, I will be back before I am needed." He sighed, and took one last breath, and look at Raven. Then he closed his eyes for the last time. Raven felt his whole body go limp, and she saw his life-aura give out. But she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe that he was dead. He was, perhaps, the only one to truly understand her, and now he was dead.  
  
Despite the battle raging about, Beast Boy had managed to find Cyborg, but could not figure out how to wire Cyborg, so that he would function normally. That was when he found Raven, grieving over Vampyre, and had to drag her to Cyborg. When she got to her true love, she immediately knew what to do.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Raven had Cyborg hooked up, and running, and they were running out of that Cavern. But when they ran past Vampyre's body, Raven stopped to pick it up. Cyborg stopped her, and picked his body up himself. They ran past all of the mutilated bodies, and the Three, who were pretty beat up. They didn't stop running until they had reached the Tower. When they got there, Cyborg laid Vampyre down on the couch. And they went to bed. No one seemed to notice the temperature drop. 


End file.
